Together At Last
by Pyromaniacle Insomniac
Summary: Sequel to Match. When you die, where is there for you to go? If one of your best friends is in Heaven, and the other in Hell, what're you supposed to do? Sucky summary, rated T for language, spoilers abound.


Started at 7:43 pm Sunday Night  
April 1st, 2007  
Finished at 11:27 pm Sunday Night  
April 1st, 2007

Summary: Sequel to _Match_. When you die, where is there for you to go? If one of your best friends is in Heaven, and the other in Hell, what're you supposed to do? Sucky summary, rated T for language, spoilers abound.

Note: There really wasn't much of an inspiration for this to be honest with you... But suddenly the ideas for this just started pouring into my mind and I had to write it!

Disclaimer: Yeah, Death Note isn't mine. Never will be, sadly enough. Match, however, is mine.

Beta Reader: My good friend Emma, thanks Em.

_**Together At Last**_

_"Hm... So, this is death, eh? It isn't _that_ bad..."_ Letting out a soft chuckle the brown haired woman rolled over so that she was on her back, looking up at the clouds. In all honesty, at this point she was just floating around in midair for the time being, the clouds constantly getting a little bit closer. Something didn't quiet feel right, though... She was going up? But... Up was _Heaven_. Good people belonged in Heaven, not people like her. She sat up, her spirit still slowly floating towards the clouds, when she noticed something very, very strange... She looked down at her body--Or, her spirit--and gasped. "Was die fucking _Hölle_?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, a stunned look on her face. "Oi du guten himmel... I-I... I-I'm a kid again?!" Well, she wasn't exactly a kid... Just younger then she'd been when she'd died. She'd died at the age of thirty--Lung cancer can apparently develop very quickly depending on just how much you actually smoke--Or so, but right now... Well, she couldn't have been older then twenty. And the clothes that she was dressed in... Black, form fitting jeans, that became baggy near the bottom, with white, Chinese-style dragons twining up the legs, their mouths opening in a furious--Or mourning--cry up near her hips. Her top was plain, and black, also form fitting, and sadly, it showed off just how little her chest had developed over the years that she had been alive--Yes, sadly, her chest hadn't developed much more then that throughout her life. She didn't have any shoes on, though, and she was grateful for it--She hated shoes with a passion, and mostly only wore boots anyway. Rummaging around in her pocket she pulled out a cigarette--Yes, praise whatever heavenly being really did exist, she could still smoke!--And a lighter, immediately lighting up the cancer stick and placing it between her black-painted lips, deeply inhaling the sweet, sweet nicotine that she had become addicted to. "I've gotta stop saying stuff in German..." She mumbled past the cigarette in her mouth, smoke spilling out from between her lips and curling up into the clouds. "I'm not in Germany anymore! I left Germany two years ago..." She trailed off, staring blankly at the clouds above her--This trip was taking much longer then one would expect--And smoked silently. So, by some kind of sick miracle, she had apparently gotten into Heaven--Though she still had massive doubts about that--But... What would she do when she got there? "Damn it..." She said irritably, removing the cigarette from her mouth. "I said I'd see him in Hell... Now what...?" Biting her lip the woman--Once known as Match--Laid back down and rolled onto her side so she wouldn't have to look at the clouds, wouldn't have to look at the earth--She didn't want to see anything. Why did God have to be so cruel? Making her choose like this...

"Mello is in Hell but Near is in Heaven!! Why do I have to choose damn it, _why_?!" She screamed, tightly clutching the rosary around her neck in her palm. So this was it? She wouldn't get to see Mello again even in death? What kind of sick God could do something like that to her...? "I don't care if he doesn't like me the way that I like him... I don't care if he's in love with Near... I don't even care if Near returned the feelings...!" She buried her face in her free hand, not a sound coming from her, though it was so silent that her thoughts seemed to reverberate throughout the skies for all of Heaven to listen. _"I just want to see him again! I don't care if he never feels that way about me... I don't care if he and Near had gotten married or something, I'd have gone to the fucking wedding!! I just... I can be happy in my misery, as long as I'm with them again!!"_ And really, was that so much for her to ask of God? After he'd taken L and Mr. Wammy away all those years ago? After he'd taken Mello and Matt away? After he'd taken Near away...?

No... Despite what some people would have thought, she wasn't crying. She hadn't cried since that day when she'd gone to Mello's funeral such a long time ago... She refused to cry. She wouldn't let that weakness take over again like it had back then... Mentally slapping herself she let out a soft sigh, pale fingers placing the cigarette between her lips once more. She wasn't quiet sure why she kept referring to her three childhood friends by their code names of Matt, Mello, and Near--She'd learned all of their names just a few years ago. "Mail Jeevas... Nate River... Miheal Keehl..." She mumbled under her breath, let out a breath of air from her nose as the smoke unfurled into the sky. "Matt... Near... Mello..." She closed her eyes and curled up lightly, not entirely sure why she seemed to dislike her friends real names so much. "No... They'll always be Matt, Near, and Mello to me... Always..." Match had never been all that close to Matt... But, now that she looked back on her life, he had been a good friend, one that she had taken for granted. They where alike in so many different ways... Matt, to, had been in love with Mello, though that was a fact that Mello almost definitely hadn't been aware of, or at least, not back then. Often Matt and Match would be caught together on the roof late at night, simply staring at the stars above--It mostly happened on the days that Mello would get exceedingly obsessive with his silvery-haired rival, so much to the point that neither one of them could take it anymore, and they had to get away from him, because they where such very jealous human beings. Yes... Match and Matt had both been happy in their misery back in those days, because even though neither one of them knew it, they had each other to go to when they couldn't take the pain anymore, and they both still had Mello by their side when they needed him most.

Suddenly--Though if she had been looking she would have probably seen it coming quiet easily--She was enveloped by the clouds. It felt strange really, to be floating through the clouds--But, knowing that her judgment was soon to come and that she'd be in Heaven soon, she forced herself into a standing position, and soon, she was standing--Or rather, floating--Above the clouds. Standing barely three feet away from her stood a red haired boy, clad in a long sleeved, pinstripe shirt, a set of orange goggles making it impossible to tell what his actual eye color was. "So... You're the one passing judgment on me, eh?" Match asked, carefully eyeing the boy. Strange... He looked oddly familiar. The boy--Who, by appearance, couldn't have been much older then her--Seemed to be oddly skinny, and somewhat pale. If she looked close enough, barely visible on his back, a faint outline of the wings that all angels had could be seen. Removing the lit cigarette from his mouth--If she did end up in Heaven that would be a very good thing, smoking without worry of getting lung cancer once more--The boy--No, the man--Smirked, letting a plume of smoke unfurl from his lips and into the sky above Heaven before speaking. "Nope. I'm just the welcoming party. Though, you should probably know, you did make it into Heaven..." The smirk on his face turned into a smile as one of his slim arms reached out and grabbed hold of the girl, pulling her into a tight hug. "Damn it Match, I haven't seen you for years!!" Match's eyes widened and she stayed completely immobile--Though she was somewhat pissed that this guy had caused her to drop her cigarette--For a few minutes before a knowing smile appeared on her face. "Matt!! You son-of-a-bitch, you!" She hugged him back for a few moments before parting, grinning as he held his fist up and knocking her own knuckles against his. "My god it's been a long time... I'm really sorry I didn't make it to your funeral, you died before Mello did and I didn't know about it, but I did put some flowers on your grave and I sent up a prayer for you." "Hey, don't sweat it." The red-head said, placing the cigarette back into his mouth. "It was just a body anyway, whether you have one up here doesn't really matter." He grinned and grabbed her hand, her cigarette long since forgotten among the clouds. "They're waiting for you though, Match. They've been waiting a long time." She raised an eyebrow and allowed Matt to drag her to another part of Heaven, surprisingly enough not passing any other Angel's on the way.

Stopping in front of a rather large house, the red-haired man grinned, looking at his brown-haired friend. "This is where you'll be living from now on, Match. In Heaven you can do pretty much anything you want, but... We thought you'd like this living arrangement the best. Though..." His grin only widened as he opened the door to the house, stepping inside. "You'll be sharing a house with at least two sex-crazed idiots and one nearly emotionless boy." At that single statement, the woman completely froze, her eyes going wide. She turned to the doorway and, after one very deep breath, she ran inside, wings appearing on her back the second she went through the doorway--Her very own, hard-earned, pure white wings. And, on the other side of the room waiting for her, where her very own, black and white Angel's.

Tears poured from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the necks of her two greatest friends, two different sets of warm arms wrapping themselves around her almost on instinct. "You both made it!!" She cried happily, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks and soaking the shirts of the two boys, who both had their own sets of wings. They where all back to the age that they'd been so long ago in the funeral home, back to being young again--Back to a time when, if they'd lived normal lives, they'd have all been at their prime, and would have been at their happiest. "Match is happy to see us." Stated the white-haired angel, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips his lips. It wasn't really a statement, more of an unsure question, but it was way too hard to tell for those who where untrained in the ways of the white haired boy, or in other words, anyone outside of the house probably wouldn't have been able to tell. "She better be fucking happy to see us." Said the blond-haired angel, a bar of chocolate hanging loosely from between his lips, which where pulled into a light smirk. "We waited for her for a fucking long time." "Of course I'm happy to see you two, you bastards!!" She said, her grip around the boys necks growing a little tighter. "Mello... Near... You fuckers left me alone!! I didn't have anyone after you two died!!" "As I said before..." Matt cut in, a smirk playing upon his pale lips. "Stuck in a house with two sex crazed idiots and one nearly emotionless boy." Dark brown eyes widened slightly as Match pulled away from her two Angels--Yes, to her, they where her Angels, they had been in life, and they would continue to be in death--So that she could stare at the two, then at Matt, and back to Mello and Near once more. "Y-you mean...?" Mello glanced over at Near out of the corner of his eye, Near doing the same, and both of them leaned forward to place kisses on her cheeks, one keeping the usual stoic look on his face, and the other one smirking playfully. "You're staying with the three of us forever." Mello whispered into her ear. "Because that would make all of us happiest." Near finished the statement, a small smile playing on his lips as the two boys pulled away.

After a little while of letting it sink in, Match reached out and grabbed Matt, pulling him over so that she could hug the three of them at once. A few more happy tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged the three Angel's, a grin spreading across her face.

_"I don't have to live in misery to be happy... Because I have you guys again... And by far, that's enough for me."_


End file.
